


Not this way

by loveyouJas



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean and Roman are there for him, Gen, I'm sorry for writing this, Sad Seth, i'm a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyouJas/pseuds/loveyouJas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was going well for the champ until that day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not this way

**Author's Note:**

> I felt REALLY bad for writing this ESPECIALLY since it just happened but I HAD too.  
> Um I'm not sure if Dean and Roman were there when it happened, but I believe the Bromance between those 3 are well and alive so, for this story they will be. Also I read the article about him that was posted on the Nov 7th, so that's kind where I got my information from.

Seth felt it the moment it happened.

He felt a small unfamiliar pain shoot up his leg, causing him to gasp and then grit his teeth.

Something had happened during the match but he wasn't sure what. Once the pain in his leg had died down he continued. But something was wrong with his knee.

_Very wrong_

And being the top notch performer that he was, he ignored it, trying to continue.

Until it happened again.

_That weird feeling in his knee._

But he couldn't stop. He was having a match in front of thousands of people and he would be damned if he stopped it because he was hurt.

He continued on, and soon did his finishing move, knowing he would have to bite back some pain.

He gripped his knee before going for the cover, ending the match all together. His music was playing in the background as people cheered but all he could register was that something was wrong.

Doctors went up to him to check him out, trying to see what was wrong but he wasn't listening. So busy trying to fight through the shock.

He was breathing in and out, trying to calm himself down, remembering years ago that they had told them to breath whenever they got hurt to keep the panic from rising.

_“Seth.”_

The voice tried again.

_“Seth, you have to answer me,”_ the voice said but he wasn't listening, too focused on breathing.

_“Does it hurt when I do this,”_ the man moved his leg and it felt wrong to him, making grimace and shake his head.

_“Come on we need to get him checked out immediately.”_

By this point, Seth was only halfway listening, but he could hear the worry in his voice and had a feeling things wouldn't be good.

He had eventually made his way backstage and heard Roman and Dean’s voice.

“He bro you ok?” Dean asked concern etched in his voice.

“You look like you hurt yourself pretty badly out there,” Roman spoke up next.

But before he could answer he was taken away to get checked out.

Once he had gotten back there, they went to work, asking him questions, trying to figure out what exactly he had hurt.

After some more examining, they told him the news.

“We’re not exactly sure what’s wrong with your knee, but you need to get in MRI first thing in the morning.”

Already sensing something bad about to happen, he nodded his head, fear starting to creep up his form.

It wasn't until after he got his results the next day that he knew he had been right.

The doctor had looked upset and troubled, almost as if he didn't want to tell him what was wrong.

“Am I ok? Will I be fine to wrestle?” Seth asked in a shaky voice.

“Well...you tore your right ACL, MCL, and medial meniscus...meaning that you’ll be out of action for the next 6-9 months…”

His eyes widened as he was overtaken by shock. “ _6 to 9 months!?_ I can't stay gone that long! I have a title to defend in 2 weeks!”

The doctor just shook his head and apologized before leaving, giving him time to digest what he had been told.

He was so caught up in the news that he didn't even hear the knock at the door.

“Hey man, we got your text that you were at the hospital and decided to come pay you a visit,” Roman walked in with Dean behind him.

“Everything ok?”

Seth shook his head and let out a shaky breath. “I tore some ligaments in my knee.”

“Ok?” Dean asked getting impatient. It was making him nervous to see his friend so serious.

“I’ll be out of action for the next 6 to 9 months…” To him it sounded worse when he said it then when the doctor did.

_“But that means you’ll have to vacate the title…”_

Both his friends went up and tried to comfort him with apologies.

He felt his emotions weighing heavily on him, almost smothering.

Roman and Dean bought him into a hug and he hugged them back, trying to fight back angry tears.

After they talked some more, they left him to be alone and Seth fell apart.

Tears streamed down his face at the thought of what happened to him.

All the hard work he had gone through to get to this point, and to finally get the title, just to have to _give it up._

He felt his heart clench at the thought, while he dropped his face in his hands, angry tears still streaming down his face.

 


End file.
